


Про сны

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Genderswap, Horror, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Иван сходит с ума...





	Про сны

**Author's Note:**

> Автор уже сошел.

_[Вырезки из личного дневника]_   
**Запись **** года **месяца **числа.**

Меня зовут Иван Брагинский. Я русский. 27 лет. Рост 182 см, вес 77 кг... зачем я это пишу?   
Физических отклонений нет, психических — это отдельный разговор.  
Я не сплю уже два месяца. Вообще не ложусь. Живу стоя или сидя, даже сейчас — пишу, переминаясь перед столом. Держусь на крепком натуральном кофе и энергетиках, которые уже почти не помогают...  
Почему я не сплю? Мне снятся кошмары. Каждый раз, каждую ночь, как только смыкаю глаза и отправляюсь в страну Морфея. Кошмары реалистичные, безысходно-жуткие, разнообразные, такие, что тянут душу раскаленными щипцами, вырывая кровоточащие куски...  
Что-то я увлекся. Я не Пушкин.  
Чаще всего в своих снах я кого-то убиваю. Иногда голыми руками, иногда более изощренно: раз за разом занося арматуру/топор/пилу/кол над слабо сопротивляющейся жертвой. Слышу, как помирающий стонет, как чавкает кровь, как трещат кости... Иногда мне самому достается, и тогда тело пронзает дикая боль, а я просыпаюсь.

Когда мне было восемь с лишним лет, я сбежал из дома — сестрички доставали. Их было двое, я — один, и я не выдержал, решив найти себе более радушный дом. Естественно, ничего хорошего я не нашел. Зато меня вроде как «пригрела» какая-то ободранная и голодная банда. Те люди занимались грабежом. Когда вылазки не удавались, разозленные мужики возвращались обратно и срывали агрессию на мне. По-всякому. Посадили на цепь, чтобы не убежал. Через пару месяцев грабить им надоело, и они занялись заказными убийствами. Сейчас это называется «стать киллером». Жертв банда притаскивала в свой подвал и приканчивала здесь же — на моих глазах.   
Иногда меня заставляли копать ямы под трупы. И говорили: «Что ты, Ванюша, такой невеселый и заплаканный? Улыбайся! Ведь если ты не будешь улыбаться, мы быстренько вспомним адрес твоего дома, где тебя так обидели...» — и я улыбался дрожащими губами, глотая слезы и сопли, а нередко и кровь из разбитого носа. Потом я стал улыбаться всегда — защитная реакция. И уже не плакал. И бандиты начали побаиваться меня, хоть и не в открытую, но я все-таки замечал. Теперь меня ругали, били, велели реветь и просить пощады. Я молчал и улыбался. Хорошо это помню.   
Домой я попал через полгода, когда банду, наконец, накрыли. Даже когда вязали тех убийц и снимали с меня цепь, я улыбался.   
Потом родители затаскали меня по психологам и психиатрам. Я стал бояться клиник, перестал говорить врачам, что меня что-то беспокоит. Клялся, что все хорошо, а по ночам снова и снова закапывал трупы и улыбался. Во сне.  
Потом мне повезло. Один из психиатров — старый, бесконечно усталый... фамилию даже помню — Морозов, так вот, он предложил мне «заморозить» все мои страхи, чтобы они больше не беспокоили меня. Я был ребенком и очень обрадовался, не вслушиваясь в опасения доктора. Старик словно накрыл все мои кошмары ледяным куполом не пропускающим эмоции. Я начал забывать все пережитые ужасы. О всем произошедшем напоминала теперь лишь улыбка, от которой шарахались как сверстники, так и взрослые.  
Так прошло почти двадцать лет, и вот «ледяная заслонка» начала таять. Кошмары вернулись с утроенной силой.   
Зачем я всё это пишу?..  
Жалуюсь бумаге. Больше некому. Женой и детьми обзавестись не успел, сестры усвистали «глядеть мир», родители оба померли, царство им небесное... Единственного кота недавно переехал Фольксвагеном сосед-кинолог...  
Вчера я купил очередное снотворное. Производители в один голос клялись, что плохие сны этими таблетками отгоняются. Наркотик, что ли? Сейчас и проверим. Почищу зубы и лягу спать. Наконец-то...  
[под записью нарисована улыбающаяся рожица]

**Запись того же месяца, следующего числа.**

Работает!!!  
Мать его, работает!  
Я проспал целую ночь и не увидел ни одного кошмара! Хотя, возможно, это сказалось долгое проведенное без сна время, но так или иначе я хорошо поспал!  
[конец записи за день. Дальше по всей странице ручкой нарисованы цветы, солнышки, улыбающиеся человечки]

**Запись того же месяца, ** число.**

Есть одно «но».  
Утром я долго блаженствовал в постели, не решаясь проснуться до конца. Дремал в общем. Потом мне надоело лежать на спине и я начал переворачиваться набок. Тут же я проснулся, почувствовав что-то неладное: ступни покалывало, словно если бы я бродил по песку и еловым иголкам, а потом с немытыми ногами залез спать.  
Откинув одеяло, я обомлел: так оно и было. К ногам прилипли песок и мелкий мусор, которые можно встретить вокруг нашего дома, большей частью смазавшиеся на простынь.  
Может быть, я вляпался во что-то, когда ходил на кухню попить?..  
Может быть (вряд ли), это каверзы моего закадычного врага Альфреда из соседнего подъезда? Немыслимым образом пробрался в мою закупоренную наглухо квартиру и подсыпал мне песка в постель?  
Бред.  
Ответ один — я ходил во сне. Ходил на улицу. К кровати и в самом деле вела чуть заметная цепочка следов. Начиналась она от входной двери.   
Что я делал ночью во дворе? А если кто-нибудь видел?  
К черту это лекарство.  
Но я так хочу спать... спокойно спать.  
Ладно, решено. Еще раз приму это... эту дрянь и, если повторится такая же дребедень, как сегодня, то нафиг, нафиг.

**Тот же месяц, следующий день.**

Сегодня я проснулся поздно. Разбудила меня громкая ругань соседа на лестничной площадке, слышимая даже через довольно толстые стены. Обычно он молчаливо курит, стряхивая дым на нижние этажи, а здесь разбушевался, почти орал, отчего срывался на родную голландскую молвь.  
Полежав еще минут десять, я понял, что голландский мигрант бесится из-за своей, кем-то уничтоженной клумбы тюльпанов.  
И что же? Когда я поднял руки, чтобы протереть глаза, я увидел на ладонях и локтях длинные зеленоватые полосы засохшего травяного сока.  
И ноги вновь в песке...  
Я не люблю тюльпаны, но чтобы рвать чужую клумбу...   
Здесь определенно что-то не так. Конечно, мы пару раз цапались с соседом, но это в порядке вещей, и мстить я никаким местом не собирался. Даже не думал.  
Что сподвигло меня?  
[дальше идет длинный отступ. Следующая часть записи сделана карандашом]  
...Я вспомнил свой сон сегодняшней ночи. В нем я гулял по красивому парку развлечений. В ларьках лежали бесплатные леденцы, за деревьями мигали гирляндами лампочек и пиликали ненавязчивой мелодией разноцветные карусели. Тут и там между ними росли пучки подсолнухов на тонких ножках. Цветы махали лепестками и чуть слышно просили сорвать их. Я подчинился и стал рвать.  
Вот оно, стало быть, как получилось...  
Нет, всё, хватит! Вываливаю эти чертовы таблетки в унитаз. И никогда больше не покупаю, ибо кто знает, что я натворю в следующий раз?

**Тот же месяц, ** число.**

Как я мог уснуть? Боже...  
Я нарочно включил веселую передачу на телевизоре, прочно засел перед ним с водкой и колбасными пирожками [водка и пирожки зачеркнуты], не собираясь спать. Успел выпить всего стопочку, похохотал над Задорновым полчаса... А потом меня вырубило. Как дубиной по голове.  
Теперь я еще четче помню, что мне снилось. Вчерашний парк развлечений. Сначала я долго карабкался по переплетенным лесенкам на радугу, к которой были подвешены качели. Есть качели, значит, надо качаться. Потом я резко очутился среди каруселей. Неясные законы сновидений повели меня к одиноко стоящей карусельной лошадке. Тут карусель заработала, и конек начал удаляться от меня. Я догнал его и сел верхом, но карусель тут же остановилась. Я расстроился. И тут бесплотный голос сказал мне: «Проблема в твоей лошадке. Ее надо починить. Открой и посмотри, что внутри не так...»  
Я слез с конька, сел перед ним и с довольно ощутимыми усилиями отодрал панельку на его пластмассовом брюхе. Провода, провода...  
запутавшись в электронных проводах карусельной лошади, я бросил затею починки и отправился дальше. На этом сон заволокся мутными клочьями...  
Утром я проснулся на постели, хотя засыпал на диване. Телевизор не был выключен.  
Представьте, что я испытал, увидев свои руки перемазанными в крови!  
Первым делом я оцепенел, потом кинулся проверять входную дверь. Странно, но снаружи на ней не было отпечатков, как и по всему подъезду. Я слегка успокоился, решив, что перемазался в крови где-то в своей квартире. Хотя это и была откровенная ложь, ведь носки были облеплены песком.  
Когда я закончил отмывать испачканную кровью мебель и засунул покрытые бурыми пятнами пододеяльник и одежду в стиралку, ко мне пришла соседка. Это была любопытная и вечно испуганная соседка. Однако теперь она была бледнее обычного. Соседка поведала, что ночью впускала нагулявшегося кота и случайно увидела, как я на лестничном пролете, зацепившись ногами и выгнувшись в пустоту, полувисел на перилах, выполняя странные движения, словно качал пресс. Женщина, естественно, тогда удивилась и испугалась, хотела спросить, что я делаю, но в тот же миг я влез на перила, распрямился и, не покачиваясь, пошел вниз прямо по перилам, как канатоходец.  
Я посоветовал соседке обратиться к врачу и, с мокрой от холодного пота спиной, закрыл дверь. Я сразу поверил, потому что вспомнил и лесенки и качельки из сна. Так вот они какие...  
Значит и кровь, чтоб ее настоящая!  
Кого я убил?! Кого ранил?!

Ответ я получил вечером, когда взвыл сосед-кинолог, нашедший труп своего любимого пса в ближайшем парке. Кобель валялся под кустами с разорванным брюхом. Именно разорванным, а не разрезанным и не разгрызенным.  
Я видел собачье тело, и последние сомнения отмелись сами собой – я убил этого пса. Рана находилась в том самом месте, где я «снимал планку на животе карусельной лошадки».  
Я ничего никому не сказал.  
Но теперь я думаю — как я сумел догнать тренированную немецкую овчарку? Как не получил ни одного укуса?  
...  
Не лягу спать. Ни за что.

**Следующий месяц, ** число.**  
[нервные раздерганные строчки, карандашом]

Случилось самое страшное, что я только мог предполагать.  
Не спал три недели, держался, как мог, но все равно заснул.  
Я убил человека.  
Я проснулся над дергающимся в агонии вредным Альфредом, все еще сжимая в пальцах окровавленный кухонный нож. Впав в молчаливую истерику, я попытался перевязать многочисленные порезы своего умирающего недруга. Разумеется, я не смог ничего исправить – шея соседа была перерублена почти пополам.   
Я метался по его квартире, выискивая, куда спрятать тело, куда-то клал нож, спохватывался и хватал его, оттирая собственные отпечатки и расставляя новые.  
Квартиру соседа я покинул через балкон. Мой балкон находился двумя этажами выше, но я, не помня себя, взобрался туда и кинулся отмываться от крови. Ее было столько, что пришлось мыть и раковину и ванну. И перила балкона. И, разумеется, нож.  
Я не хотел убивать Альфреда! [зачеркнуто, поверх обведено несколько раз]

Я отлично помню, что мне снилось. Мне снилось большое дерево, на которое множество детишек подвязывали красные и бардовые праздничные ленты. Кора дерева была исчеркана глубокими вырезанными надписями и рисунками. Бесплотный голос сказал мне: «Возьми нож и добавь своё». Я так и поступил.

Прости, Альфред, простите все.  
Я не сошел с ума. Я просто хочу спать.  
Даже не сомневаюсь, что полиция тут же найдет меня, как только осмотрит место преступления. Я оставил слишком много улик. Потому что проснулся...  
Скорее всего больше записей не будет.  
[подпись, дата, время]

**Дата неизвестна.**  
[строки кривые, написаны поверх разметки страниц карандашом. Знаки препинания не указаны. Трудночитаемо]

Пишу прямо сидя в камере — мне разрешили взять с собой Библию, и я пронес с ней свой дневник. Выдалась минутка, когда за мной не наблюдают.  
Меня взяли в тот же день, как обнаружили тело Альфреда. Алиби не было, все улики на меня, но полицейские так и не узнали, как я попал в квартиру убитого.   
Я и сам хотел бы знать.  
А еще я очень хочу на свободу. И спать. Все это время я не спал, и теперь мне кажется, что в моей болезни нет ничего такого уж плохого.  
Я сошел с ума, ха-ха.

Слышу скрип и голоса. Это за мной. Я не дамся. Спокойной ночи.  
спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать спать сп [запись обрывается. Много черкатни и лишних линий, словно владелец дневника елозил по карандашу]

**В следственный комитет от подполковника Н. Арловского. Объяснительная.**  
(копия оригинала, фрагмент)

«...Задержанный по подозрению в убийстве А.Ф.Джонса гражданин И. Брагинский совершил побег. При попытке задержать подозреваемого, были убиты трое сотрудников охраны, еще четверо доставлены в госпиталь. Подозреваемый был безоружен, если не считать карандаша и оторванной телефонной трубки, двигался сверхъестественно быстро, при этом с закрытыми глазами. Свидетели (сотрудники из другого сектора, расположенного за стеклянной стеной) утверждают, что либо подозреваемый сумел пронести в камеру неизвестные психотропные вещества, либо болен лунатизмом. <...>  
В настоящее время розыск подозреваемого ведется. Уже месяц гоним его по кровавому следу. <...>  
[подпись, печать]»


End file.
